I'm Not a Child
by Yuni1906
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Hyung,dan akan selalu menunggumu hingga kau mengatakan iya untukku"-Sehun "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku Sehun? Tolong beri aku waktu jika kau memang menginginkanku"-Luhan Tentang Sehun yang selalu menunggu Luhan.Dan Luhan yang masih ragu dengan perasaannya. HunHan Couple. YAOI.OneShoot.


Tittle : I'm Not a Child

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Minseok, Kris, Tao

Pairing : HunHan

Disclaimer : Tuhan YME & Orang Tua mereka tentunya

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, Cerita Gaje, Typo bertebaran, bagi yang nggak suka Yaoi mending jangan baca OK.

HunHan pertama dari saya semoga pada suka

Happy Reading

.

.

.

I'm Not a Child

.

.

.

"Luhan Hyung saranghae,apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?" Tanya Sehun pada sesosok pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf Sehunie,tapi aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang,beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya, jeongmal mianhaeyo" Jawab Luhan dengan tatapan bersalah pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak surai kecoklatan milik Luhan "Tidak apa Hyung,aku akan menunggu sampai Hyung mengatakan iya" Kata Sehun lalu beralih menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Kajja ke kedai es krim langganan kita. Aku tadi sudah berjanji akan mentraktir Hyung kan?" Lanjut Sehun sambil berjalan meninggalkan taman yang menjadi saksi pernyataan cintanya pada Luhan. Pernyataan cinta yang ketiga kalinya dan selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama disetiap Sehun mengungkapkannya. Sehun memang sudah lama mengenal Luhan,karena memang Luhan adalah teman baik kakaknya - Minseok -.

Rasa kagum Sehun pada sosok Luhan yang periang, pandai, dan mudah bergaul, lambat laun menjadi cinta. Hingga satu tahun yang lalu untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada dikamarnya, setelah tadi makan es krim bersama Sehun, dia tidak langsung pulang. Dia menyempatkan pergi ke perpusatakaan umum, mencari buku yang diperlukan untuk ujian minggu depan.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya" Gumam Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Sehunie,tapi aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika yang kau rasakan saat ini padaku hanya sebatas suka bukan cinta" Kata Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Tidak Luhan pungkiri,sebenarnya dia juga menaruh hati pada adik sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia juga takut kalau Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Sehun masih berumur 17 tahun,dan diumurnya itu pasti Sehun mengalami yang disebut "cinta monyet". Dan itulah yang ditakutkan Luhan. Jika Sehun sekarang mengatakan mencintai Luhan,dan diwaktu selanjutnya perasaan Sehun padanya berubah. Itu hanya akan membuat Luhan terluka. Karena itulah saat ini hanya waktu yang diinginkan oleh Luhan. Waktu untuk meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Beri aku waktu Sehunie,jika memang kau mencintaiku,kau pasti mau menungguku kan" Kata Luhan sambil menutup mata untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan terlihat buru-buru. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 a.m dan kelas pertamanya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Ya ampun,kenapa aku bisa kesiangan" Gerutu Luhan sambil memasukkan buku-buku kedalam tasnya. Dituruninya tangga rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Menimbulkan suara berisik dan teriakan dari sang umma karena namja cantik itu sudah membuat kegaduhan di pagi hari. Tapi Luhan tidak mempedulikan teriakan sang Umma dan langsung berlari keluar rumah,setelah mengucapkan salam sebelumnya.

"Luhan Hyung" Teriak seseorang yang membuat langkah Luhan terhenti.

"Sehunie" Kata Luhan kaget

"Kenapa kau ada disini? kemarin kau bilang tidak ada kelas pagi untuk hari ini"

"Aku ada rapat dengan anak-anak klub dance" Jawab Sehun - orang yang tadi berteriak pada Luhan.

"Ayo Hyung mau berangkat bersamaku seperti biasakan?" Tanya Sehun

"Tentu saja Sehun,aku tidak mau terlambat" Jawab Luhan dan langsung duduk diboncengan motor Sehun. Dan Sehunpun langsung memacu motornya.

"Nah sudah sampai" Kata Sehun saat dirinya dan Luhan sudah tiba dikampus. 10 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan mereka untuk perjalanan menuju kampus, cukup singkat karena menggunakan motor. Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi tentu saja.

"Untung aku berangkat bersamamu Sehunie,jadi aku tidak terlambat" Ujar Luhan saat turun dari motor Sehun.

"Memang kita selalu berangkat bersamakan? sekarang cepat ke kelas sebelum Hyung benar-benar terlambat. Dan belajarlah dengan giat" Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Luhan. Membuat Luhan terdiam karena kaget.

"Hey apa kau mau terlambat?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar. Luhan segera bergegas ke kelasnya, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah menunggunya Sehun?" Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sehun. Sehun menoleh untuk melihat orang yang berbicara padanya.

"Tidak ada kata lelah untuk orang yang aku cintai, Minseoki Hyung" Jawab Sehun lalu melenggang meninggalkan parkiran. Membuat orang yang dipanggil Minseok itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar bocah keras kepala"

.

.

"Terlambat Lu?" Tanya Kris -Sepupu Luhan yang juga teman Luhan- Saat melihat Luhan memasuki kelas dengan nafas agak terengah. Luhan lalu melihat jam tangannya "Hampir" jawab Luhan lalu duduk dibangku kosong yang ada disebelah Kris.

"Tidak biasanya kau hampir terlambat seperti ini?" Tanya Kris saat Luhan sudah duduk dibangkunya.

"Ini gara-gara baterai jam wekerku habis, tapi untung ada Sehun,jadi aku bisa berangkat bersamanya" Jawab Luhan.

"Sehun teman Taoziku itu?" Tanya Kris lagi

"Iya,memang ada berapa banyak Sehun yang kukenal?"

"Tapi Taoziku bilang dia tidak ada kelas pagi untuk hari ini,dan seharusnya Sehun juga" Jelas Kris.

"Sehun ada pertemuan dengan anggota klub dance"

"Kau yakin Lu" Luhan mengernyitkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Kau lihat Eunhyuk ssi" Tunjuk Kris pada seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan berbadan agak kecil yang duduk dibagian belakang.

"Eunhyuk ssi itu ketua klub dance,dan jika memang ada pertemuan para anggota klub dance, dia tidak mungkin ada disini" Lanjut Kris.

Luhan terdiam,memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kris. Tapi jika iya,kenapa Sehun membohonginya?

.

.

Setelah selesai kuliah,Luhan berjanji akan menemani Sehun mencari kado untuk ummanya yang akan berulang tahun minggu depan.

"Kenapa belum datang ya" Gumam Luhan. Kembali dilihatnyajam tangan yang melingkar dilengan kirinya. Karena kelas Luhan selesai lebih dulu - masih ingatkan jika Sehun ada kelas siang - maka Luhan memutuskan menunggu Sehun sambil mengerjakan tugas diperpustakaan kampus.

"Seharusnya dia sudah selesai sekarang" Lanjut Luhan sambil menutup buku yang tadi sempat dibacanya.

Drrt...Drrt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan bergetar menandakan ada panggilan telfon. -Kris-

"Yeoboseyo"

"Halo Lu,kau sekarang ada dimana?"

"Aku sedang ada diperpustakaan,wae?"

"Cepat kerumah sakit yang ada didekat kampus,Sehun tadi mengalami kecelakaan"

"Mwo,kenapa baru memberitahuku"

"Mianhae,tadi kami panik. Jadi tidak sempat memberitahumu,cepat kemari aku sedang bersama Minseok Hyung dan Tao sekarang"

Piip...Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Astaga Sehun kecelakaan dan dia baru diberitahu sekarang.

"Sehun semoga kau baik-baik saja" Kata Luhan lalu bergegas ke Rumah Sakit.

Setelah tiba di Rumah Sakit,Luhan langsung mencari ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat.

"Minseok ah" Teriak Luhan saat melihat Minseok, Kris & Tao duduk didepan ruang rawat Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun? Bagaimana dia bisa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata memerah.

"Sehun sedang diperiksa dokter Luhan Ge, Gege tenanglah dulu" Jawab Tao kalem sambil membimbing Luhan untuk duduk.

"Tadi Sehun buru-buru Luhan Ge, dia bilang dia ada janji dengan Luhan Ge,karena itu setelah kelas Mr. Kim selesai dia ingin segera menemui Gege. Tapi saat ditangga dia terpeleset dan jatuh. Kepalanya terbentur lantai.

" Jelas Tao,membuat Luhan terisak. Jadi Sehun celaka karena ingin menemui dirinya?

Minseok yang melihat dokter keluar dari ruangan Sehun segera, segera beranjak untuk menemui sang dokter. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terisak & KrisTao yang mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Bagaimana Minseok Hyung?" Tanya Kris saat Minseok menghampirinya.

"Bisa aku bicara dengan Luhan sebentar" Kata Minseok sambil menatap Kris dan Tao. Kris yang mengerti maksud Minseok langsung menggenggam tangan Tao & mengajak kekasih manisnya itu untuk pergi.

"Tenanglah Lu" Kata Minseok setelah duduk disamping Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang,jika Sehun seperti ini gara-gara aku" Sahut Luhan masih dengan isakannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu Lu,ini musibah" Kata Minseok tenang.

"Lu apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu? mungkin ini tidak tepat waktu,tapi sebelum terlambat aku harus memastikannya,karena aku takut waktu Sehun tidak lama lagi" Lanjut Minseok sambil menatap sedih kearah Luhan.

"Bertanya apa? Apa maksudmu waktu Sehun tidak lama lagi?" Tanya Luhan panik

"Jawab pertanyaanku Lu,apa kau mencintai adikku Sehun?" Tanya Minseok. Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak tahu Minseok ah,aku nyaman saat bersama Sehun,tapi aku juga takut akan perasaan Sehun padaku,apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau sekedar suka padaku"

"Apa kau mau tahu rahasia kecil Sehun,Lu?" Lanjut Minseok. Luhan diam,tapi sorot matanya mengatakan "Aku ingin tahu"

"Kau tahukan Sehun itu anak yang pendiam & dingin" Mulai Minseok sambil menerawang.

"Dan saat dia masih di Junior High School dulu dia sering bercerita padaku kalau dia menyukaimu. Pernyataan yang cukup membuatku terkejut mengingat sikapnya yang cuek. Aku biasa saja menanggapinya saat itu,karena kufikir dia hanya mengagumimu" Minseok mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah,Dia bahkan belajar mati-matian agar bisa loncat kelas. Dia ingin satu tingkat denganmu dibidang pendidikan. Dan juga agar dia bisa selalu bersamamu. Karena itu pula saat dia dinyatakan lulus dari Senior High School, Sehun langsung mendaftar di Universitas kita. Itu agar dia selalu bisa bertemu denganmu" Minseok terdiam, memandang Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Dan setahun yang lalu dia mengatakan padaku dia ingin menyatakan cintanya padamu. Saat itu pula untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sehun dengan penuh harapan & kecemasan. Harapan untuk bisa mendapatkanmu, dan cemas akan jawaban yang akan kau berikan. Tapi Sehun itu aneh asal kau tahu Lu" Minseok tertawa kecil masih sambil memandang Luhan.

"Aku masih ingat wajah jeleknya saat dia sedih karena kau menolaknya waktu itu. Dan yang membuatku heran diwaktu bersamaan dengan semangatnya dia mengatakan tidak akan menyerah untuk meluluhkan hatimu. Dan aku hanya bisa mendukungnya,saat melihat semangatnya yang besar itu, tapi sekarang keadaannya justru seperti ini. Apa nanti dia masih bisa mengatakan "saranghae" lagi padamu" Minseok terdiam, airmatanya jatuh.

"Kenapa Sehun harus mengalami ini Lu, aku tidak akan pernah siap jika aku harus kehilangan Sehun"

"Tidak Minseok ah,Sehun akan baik-baik saja,dia berjanji padaku dia akan selalu menungguku. Dan tidak akan aku biarkan dia mengingkari janjinya" Kata Luhan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Luhan lalu melangkah memasuki ruang rawat Sehun,dengan gontai dia berjalan menuju ranjang Sehun. Terlihat Sehun yang memejamkan matanya dan perban yang membalut kepalanya.

"Sehunie.." Panggil Luhan

"Kenapa kau diam saja Sehun, kau sudah berjanji padaku kalau kau akan selalu menungguku. Cepatlah bangun, katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku. Katakan jika Sehun mencintai Luhan, aku berjanji akan menjawab iya, karena itu bangun Sehun, cepatlah sadar"

"Saranghae Luhan"

"Nado sa...,Sehun!" Teriak Luhan sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Sehun tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa? kata Luhan sambil memeriksa tubuh Sehun.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Lu" Kata Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Luhan.

"Nado Saranghae" Jawab Luhan kembali terisak.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama Sehun" Lanjut Luhan dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak masalah sayang, aku akan selalu sabar jika itu untukmu" Kata Sehun sambil membuka kedua tangannya, menandakan agar Luhan kembali memeluknya.

"Berhentilah memeluknya Lu" Suara Minseok yang tiba-tiba terdengar, menginterupsi kegiatan HunHan yang sedang berpelukan.

"Apa kau tidak mencium badan Sehun yang bau itu,asal kau tahu saja. Dia belum mandi dari tadi pagi. Saat aku memberitahunya tentang pesanmu tadi pagi,kalau kau akan terlambat. Dia langsung pergi kerumahmu. Padahal dia hanya mencucu muka & menggosok giginya saja" Kata Minseok sambil memandang Sehun dan tersenyum jahil.

"Diam Minseok Hyung" Bentak Sehun.

"Heh bocah,harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Karena aku Luhan mau mengakui perasaannya padamu. Bahkan aku harus pura-pura menangis. Tidak kusangka ternyata aktingku bagus juga" Lanjut Minseok.

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Minseok,langsung menatap garang kearah sahabatnya yang imut itu.

"Minseok,jadi kau sudah membohongiku" Kata Luhan dingin.

"Hehehe...sorry Lu,sebenarnya Sehun tidak apa-apa. Benturan dikepalanya juga tidak parah. Dan tadi dia tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang diberika dokter,bukan karena pingsan" Kata Minseok sambil membentuk tanda V dengan jari telunjuk & tengahnya. Dan segera melesat pergi sebelum sepatu Luhan mendarat dikepalanya yang indah itu.

"Dasar Bakpao jelek" Gerutu Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang. Sehun terkikik melihat ekspresi kesal kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah sayang,bagaimanapun juga tujuan Minseok hyung melakukan itu adalah untuk kita" Kata Sehun sambil menggapai tangan Luhan. Luhan lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang Sehun.

"Tapi dia sudah membohongiku Sehunie,aku kira aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi" Kata Luhan dengan sebuah pout dibibirnya. Terlihat menggemaskan walaupun dia sedang kesal.

"Sayang,daripada kau marah-marah lebih baik kau menemaniku istirahat"

"Kau ingin istirahat Sehunie? Tidurlah kalau begitu,aku akan menemanimu disini" Jawab Luhan.

"Peluk.." Rengek Sehun.

"Peluk? Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun lalu menggeser tubuhnya.

"Kemari" Kata Sehun sambil menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

"Ranjang ini cukup besar untuk kita berdua sayang" Sambung Sehun. Luhan lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun,mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh hangat Sehun.

"Terima kasih Lu"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Untuk cinta yang kau berikan untukku"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Sehunie" Luhan mendongak untuk menatap Sehun, lalu Chuup...

Mencium pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Karena cinta Luhan memang untuk Sehun" Tambah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum. Dipandanginya wajah Luhan yang juga menatap dirinya. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Saranghae,saranghae Oh Luhan,& jangan pernah meragukan cintaku lagi sayang"

"Nado saranghae Sehunie,dan ingat margaku bukan Oh" Kata Luhan.

"Tapi aku akan membuatnya menjadi Oh Luhan suatu hari nanti" Jawan Sehun lalu menarik leher Luhan dan mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Hentikan Sehun" Kata Luhan sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun

"Berhenti menciumku dan cepatlah istirahat"

"Kau pelit sekali Lu, aku masih ingin bermesraan denganmu" Bantah Sehun menolak perkataan Luhan agar dirinya istirahat.

" Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang ingin istirahat Hunie,lagipula kepalamu pasti masih pusingkan" Jawab Luhan sambil mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Baiklah..baiklah" Kata Sehun dengan wajah kesal.

" Tapi peluk lagi" lanjutnya kembali bermanja pada Luhan. Dan Luhan langsung menuruti keinginan Sehun. Dan mereka akhirnya terlelap dengan tubuh yang saling mendekap dan berbagi kehangatan.

END

.

.

.

Jelek ya? cerita juga pasaran, maaf karena banyak kekurang, tapi yang udah baca, tolong review ne...


End file.
